


The Chocolate Cake

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mad Harriet and Lashina two sentence fiction. Mad Harriet and Lashina were always willing to attack enemies.





	The Chocolate Cake

I never created DC AU characters.

Mad Harriet and Lashina were always willing to attack enemies. They exchanged smiles and were willing to attack one another near the final slice of chocolate cake.

THE END


End file.
